Parachute
by xbellaorton
Summary: Will Zander and Stevie be togothere or go in their seperate ways
1. Chapter 1

It was a late Sunday afternoon when i kissed my best friend, Zander. we had been playing this random video game. Playing video games was something we did a lot. Kissing was not.

Stevie POV:  
"Oh, your so dead, Stevie Baskara."  
Zander Robbins growled, his eyes locked on the Tv screen.  
We watched as the two fighters on the screen ludged toward each other.  
My fighter, woman dressed in a long flowing gown, grabbed Zander's hulking fighter and slung him over her shoulder. He fell so hard,  
he cracked the virtual floor. The screen proclaimed, Stevie Wins!

"That's what you think," I said, kicking Zander's foot with my own.  
"I even beat you in heels."  
"you cheated," Zander told me.  
I snorted.  
"yeah, okay. If it makes you feel any better, go ahead and believe that I cheat and not thy."  
that you just suck."

Zander hit the button on his controller to start a new game and the choose a character screen appeared.

"So tomorrow's the Big day." he said as he selected his next fighter.  
"We go back to being enemies again." I rolled my eyes." I can hardly wait..."


	2. Chapter 2

Zander pressed the start button and our fighters appeared on screen again, starting at each other while the countdown flashed between then. I punched at the buttons on my controller, making my fighter throw a wild series of punches and kicks so fast that Zander could barely get his fighter out of the way in time.

My dancing lady tried to garb Zander's blue wolverine, but he jumped out of the way at the last second, flying over her head to land behind her and grab her around the waist. The wolverine swung the dancing lady over his head, but i got her to free herself and somersault through the air, then land gracefully.

I rolled my eyes. "You know I think that rivalry is stupid, but there is no way Lacede will beat Troy."

His fighter grabbed mine again, but this time she couldn't break the hold. He tossed the dancing lady backward, slamming her into the ground.

Zander punched the air with his fits. "Booyah! Who sucks now?" I threw my controller at him. "Grow up. It's just a game." "Aw, whats wrong?" Zander taunt me. "Sad now that you lost? What happened to all those big word about how you can kick my butt in heels?"

I bopped Zander over the the head with a throw pillow. "Shut up."

"Wanna play again?" He asked

"I'm Tired." I said, leaning back into the couch.

"No, you're scared." He poked a finger into my ribs. "Scared of being beat again."

"Puh-leeze...," I said, swatting his hand away, but Zander wouldn't give up easily. "You're scared of wounding your pride. Every time you start to lose, you claim you're tired." He leaned toward me, smirking. "Admit it, Stevie. you've never done a thing in your life that frightens you."

"Oh, really?" I asked, suddenly filled with annoyance and desire to prove him wrong. For months I had thought about kissing Zander, had even dreamed about it. But I'd always been to afraid to do it, too afraid of ruining our friendship.


	3. Best Friends?

( As you guys mights know yes I haven't posted nothing quite awhile and heres the chapter you guys were waiting for. And some people say its from the book Troy High and yes I loved the book imcluding the couple Cassie and Greg and wanted to make it into a zevie so i dont own anything )

We'd been inseparable ever since, even though our schools were the biggest rivals in the area. Unfortunately, we had to endure costant harassment about being friends. But still, the thought of being more than friends had popped into my head only recently. And once it did. It would not go away. And believe me, I tried to force it away by thinking about things like Zander sick with a snotty noise. But even that wouldn't get rid of those crazy thoughts.

So I leaned across the distance between us on the faded green couch and planted my lips on his before I could change mind. Never would I have dared do it if Zander hadn't taunted me like that. I was kissing my Best Friend Zander Robbins. The guy who had seen me with bed head and dressed in my grungy pajamas, I was kissing Zander and I liked it. I pulled back, keeping my eyes on the wall in front of me. Zander still hadn't moved. He sat perfectly still, hos controller pinched in his hands. -


	4. awkward--

I heard the front door open and a moment later Nelson enter the room, followed by his girlfriend, Grace King, and his best friend Kevin Reed. " I am not done talking to you, Nelson ," Grace said , her hand on her hips. " Well, I' m done listening." Nelson plopped onto the other end of the couch and snatched up the controller I had thrown at Zander. " who wants to play me?" I glanced at zander from the corner of my eye. He still sat frozen. Nelson waved his hand in front of his best friend face.

" what's up with you? We playing or not?" Zander snapped out of his stupor and tossed his controller to the floor. " No way. You cheat." " Aw, scared of a challenge?" "I'll play," Kevin said, scooping up the controller and squeezing onto the couch between zander and me. Grace glared down at nelson with dark blue eyes.

( so it was short next one is going to be longer:))


End file.
